This invention concerns household or commercially-used sponges employed to clean countertops, cutting boards, sinks, dishes and other areas where the spread of microbes should be controlled. Specifically the invention relates to an enclosure for such sponges wherein a cleaning and disinfecting solution is conveniently dispensed to the sponge and where the sponge is isolated from airborne microbes when not in use.
Sponges have been used for over a century in household cleaning and other cleaning or wiping tasks. These include natural and synthetic sponges, typically used in domestic and commercial kitchens and baths for cleaning purposes.
A wet or damp sponge provides fertile ground for harboring and growing bacteria and other harmful microbes. Most people are unaware that the household sponge carries a number of germs that can cause diseases, particularly the bacteria salmonella, E. coli, staphylococcus, streptococcus and others. Clinical studies have shown that millions of children and adults become ill with stomach flu and food poisoning often occasioned by microbes spread by kitchen sponges onto countertops, cutting boards, silverware, dishes and food. Prior to this invention the only ways in which to kill or limit bacteria growth on a sponge have been to soak a sponge in a mix of potentially harmful bleach and water in the sink, to repeatedly subject the sponge to microwave energy, to wash the sponge in hot dishwater, to spray antibacterial aerosol products on the sponge, generating potentially harmful fumes, or to repeatedly change the sponge. Dish detergent in its self does not kill and prevent growth of bacteria in a wet or damp sponge.
Various sponges, detergent dispensers and related products are shown in the following patents: 4,189,802, 4,674,903, 4,847,089, 4,866,806, 5,507,414 and 5,678,733. Some of the patents involve sponges with embedded detergent or disinfecting solutions. Others concern storage of a sponge in a position for convenient dispensing of liquid cleaning substances such as dishwashing detergents into the sponge.
There has been a need for a better system to store a kitchen or bath sponge, particularly for household use, in a way which prevents or greatly reduces contamination by microbial agents and which actually serves to dispense a liquid detergent and disinfecting agent into the sponge so that the sponge can be used to disinfect various surfaces.